


this will all be over soon

by orphan_account



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emo Jake Stone, M/M, this pairing's lack of fic saddens me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Jake has.. issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this will all be over soon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place somewhere in s2. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ughh these two make me feel so many things.  
> what is the point of their antagonistic relationship if they're not gonna bang? especially in s2 cuz I'm getting some O_O vibes. + it's canon now that Jake thinks Ezekiel's cute so :P

Jacob Stone al(most)ways makes sure there's pain involved when he touches- Ezekiel -Jones.  
  
A pinch here, a shove there, a meticulously placed slap.. somewhere  
and all is right with the world.

It's only fair.

Jones' half smile pointed in his direction or the warmth of Jones' shoulder seared against his own when they're alone (and these days they're always alone) scrambling over ancient texts in the Annex, is the same as a punch to the gut.

The same as a semi-truck running him the fuck over.

So, it's only fair.

He tried once, during Peru, to be soft but Jones stared at him too long and too hard for days afterwards and he vowed then  
never again.

"Mate, what's your problem?" Ezekiel blurts out, two hours into their Tree of Sorrow research.

Jake glances around, hoping for Cassie's well timed interruptions or a bark of an order from Baird.  Even a throat clearing get-back-on-task-Ezekiel from Jenkins would do.  But they're alone.  Again.  
  
If Jake didn't know any better he'd think conspiracy  
but he does  
and it (probably) isn't.

Jake sighs. "What do you mean?"

"It's like you..." Ezekiel twirls the pencil in his hand around and around and around until Jake gets dizzy and snatches it away. "..get off on hurting me."

"Excuse me?!"

Ezekiel averts his eyes. "You're always pushing me around."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Ezekiel says, moving closer.  
  
The air that's left in the room slowly seeps out.  Jake shoves him a little ways away and only then can he breathe. "No.  I'm not."

"See?!"

"What? _That?_ " Jake shrugs. "That was just cuz you were in my personal space."

Ezekiel snorts. "Your personal space?"

Tension trickles down Jake's spine. "Yeah,"

"What is wrong with you?" He asks, his tone gentle enough to take the sting out of it.

Jake slams the book in front of him shut anyway. "What's wrong with you?"

"Honestly it's like talking to a preschooler.." Ezekiel murmurs, with a quick shake of his head then stands suddenly. "Y'know what? Forget I said anything.  I'm.... gonna go look for Cass."

"Already forgotten." Jake yells, eventually to his retreating form.

Ezekiel turns around, hands in the air as if in surrender. "Good!"

"Great!"

Jake's head falls against the table the second he's alone.

 

Ezekiel sidles into the Annex a week later, whistling.  Plops himself in the chair closest to Jake.  Smiles.  Eyes lit up like the 4th of freaking July.

Jake frowns. "Why're you so cheery?"

Ezekiel bites his lip, arms folding over his chest.  Jake meanwhile wipes off the imaginary dust on his shirt. "I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"What your problem is, Stone."

Jake glares at the unreadable scrawl before him, forgetting his imaginary dust. "Oh yeah?"

"Ohhhh yeah." Ezekiel replies, an odd lilt to his voice.

Jake glances up- half curious at the tone, half obsessed with the current manic light in Ezekiel's eyes -when Jones abruptly pulls him closer and kisses him on the mouth.  He can somehow, in that finite moment, _taste_ the smugness on his lips but he can also taste a sweetness there.  A vulnerability.  Can feel the slight tremor in Ezekiel's shoulders and his hands find themselves fisting into Ezekiel's shirt, tugging him closer.

This, like everything else having to do with Ezekiel Jones, hurts.  ((He imagined it might in the very very far recesses of his mind))  .  A too good to be true hurt (they've all had their fair share of possessions, body swapping, who says this is not that, who says there can be an ounce of good, of happiness, of joy in his life).  But it's also a good hurt.. or at the very least a slow hurt that'll take its time finding its way to his heart.

"I knew it." Jones says, chuckling, his mouth a red blur in front of Jake's eyes.  He dives in, hungrily, for another kiss before Jake can- retaliate -respond.

Jake would punch him, just to wipe the stupid smirk off his face but Jones' mouth is near enough and his skin is warm enough and his chest, a heartbeat away from Jake's own is close enough  
to distract him.

 

 

 

 

_**FIN** _


End file.
